


La gelosia e le paure di Claudio

by ImperialPair



Series: Il figlio del capo [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: La gelosia e le paure di ClaudioFandom: OriginalePairing: M/MChallenge: p0rnfestPrompt: “Chiunque desidererebbe averti”





	La gelosia e le paure di Claudio

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La gelosia e le paure di Claudio  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Pairing: M/M  
> Challenge: p0rnfest  
> Prompt: “Chiunque desidererebbe averti”

Ormai Claudio aveva completamente superato il limite e Sergio era stanco delle sue continue e ridicole scenate di gelosia: qualsiasi uomo gli si avvicinasse per strada, anche solamente per chiedergli informazioni piuttosto che l'ora, finiva nel mirino del giovane ventiquattrenne.  
«Cosa voleva da te quell'uomo?» La voce irritata del giovane quasi lo esasperava: quante volte doveva spiegargli che nessuno era attratto da lui «Hai visto come ti guardava?»  
«Claudio quante volte devo dirti che per me esisti solo tu? È inutile che tu sia geloso di tutti»  
Perché doveva essersi innamorato di un ragazzo di appena ventiquattro anni? Alla fine i loro diciannove anni di differenza si vedevano eccome visto il comportamento ossessivo che il figlio del suo capo continuava a mostrargli.  
Certe volte avrebbe voluto non averlo mai incontrato per non essersi mai fatto conquistare da qualcuno così giovane che l'aveva coinvolto in qualcosa andato ben oltre la semplice attrazione fisica.  
«Il problema non sei tu, Sergio mi fido di te, ma sono li altri: chiunque desidererebbe averti»  
Eccolo che ricominciava con la solita storia: quando avrebbe capito che nessuno sarebbe stato interessato ad un giornalista di quarantatré anni? Dove aveva mai visto, a parte il figlio di un certo “Murano”, che l'abbracciava e sussurrava il suo nome con un così forte desiderio?  
«Sei tu, Claudio, che desideri avermi» Come poteva fargli capire che nessun altro sulla faccia della terra avrebbe ceduto alle sue labbra? Così decise di avvicinarsi a quelle del giovane fotografo sperando che bastasse per rassicurarlo.  
«Sergio, lo sai anche tu: tutti ti vogliono è inutile che tu lo nega»  
«Io so solo che l'unico che desidera avermi è di fronte a me sperando che io lo baci»  
«Non è vero... »  
Non gli diede il tempo di finire l'ennesima frase avvicinando la sua bocca per farlo tacere una volta per tutte ma, il giornalista sportivo, sapeva che fosse completamente inutile però voleva vivere quel il trasporto che solo Claudio riusciva a fargli sentire.  
«...tutti ti mangiano con gal occhi»  
«L'unico che mi ha mai mangiato, sei tu, Claudio»  
Continuò a baciarlo e ribaciarlo con tutta l'intenzione di stremare quell'ostile lato: quante storie assurde aveva invento? Teorie ridicole su uomini che mai l'avevano nemmeno notato di striscio.  
Riconosceva che a quarantatré anni fosse ancora in forma, ma nessun altro a parte il ventiquattrenne cui aveva appena incominciato a sfilargli i pantaloni, si era accorto del suo fascino.  
Era bastato solo sfiorarle leggermente e le parti intime del giovane già erano incominciate ad indurirsi e l'adulto voleva intensificare ancora di più quel contatto, lentamente lo prese in bocca assaporane quello che per lui era il spore più magnifico del mondo.  
Lo succhiava con intensità sperando che quel piacere potesse calmare un po' il ragazzo.  
«Ser...gio ah.. » Adorava quando gemeva in quel modo sussurrando il suo nome con quella solita voce melodiosa, erano così meravigliosi quegli istanti che certe volte Sergio avrebbe voluto poter udire per tutta l'eternità.  
Come poteva dubitare di lui? Capiva che per la sua giovane età, Claudio, potesse avere dei dubbi, ma non non era il tipo da lasciare qualcuno che amava per mettersi con qualcun altro, era e sarebbe sempre stato un tipo fedele e voleva farglielo capire con una piccola e meritata punizione.  
«Continua, Serio... ti prego»  
«Chi è l'unico ad essere attratto da me? Finché non lo dici non continuerò»

Perché Sergio non era in grado di accorgersi dell'incredibile fascino che suscitava su chiunque? Sarebbe stato in grado di ammaliare anche una mummia se fossero state vive, ma finché non se ne sarebbe reso conto da solo, mai avrebbe lascito in pace quel giornalista.  
Se doveva essere sincero era dominato dalla più pura e intensa paura che esistesse al mondo, il terrore che potesse in qualche modo lasciarlo per qualcuno più grande di lui quasi paralizzava il fotografo, per lui era impossibile non sfogare sull'altro tutti i suoi dubbi diventando folle di gelosia al pensiero che qualcuno glielo potesse portare via.  
«Sono io, l'unico attratto da te, Sergio!» Avrebbe davvero voluto credere a quelle parole, ma dentro di lui sapeva che non fossero del tutto vere: lì fuori ci sarebbe stato un quarantacinquenne, avvocato magari, che con la forza gliel'avrebbe portato via spezzandogli il cuore « Adesso continuerai?»  
Non rispose ma la conferma di quella domanda la sentì sulla sua pelle nello stesso istante in cui l'erezione venne riavvolta nella bocca più calda dell'universo, l'unica al mondo che sarebbe sempre stato in grado di farlo fremerlo con quella veemenza.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere rassicurato dalla passionalità che il giornalista sportivo gli stava riservando, quell'intensa sensazione di piacere assoluto che lo riscaldava fin dentro le viscere annullava quasi tutti i brutti pensieri, ma il tarlo che quelle labbra avrebbero potuto essere attorno al membro di qualcun altro devastava il fotografo.  
“Non lasciami mai, Sergio”  
L'aveva messo in guardia così tante volte e, Claudio, sperava che se qualcuno avesse cercato di sedurre il su Sergio, quest'ultimo si sarebbe ricordato dei suoi continui avvertimenti e se quel giorno sarebbe arrivato sarebbe scappato e tonato da lui e a quel punto gli avrebbe detto: “Te l'avevo detto, Sergio che tutti ti vogliono”  
Per ora però voleva eliminare tutti i cattivi pensieri e abbondando quei timori per gustarsi fino in fondo la l'intensità di quell'orgasmo.


End file.
